


Let me introduce myself

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek Hale, Derek Is So Done, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: A man sees Stiles at a party, Derek gets possessive.





	Let me introduce myself

"Do we really have to go to this party?" Derek asked,  
"Don't you want everyone to see how hot your husband is? How hot is my husband?" Stiles laughed,

"No," Derek pulled Stiles close to him "I want to see how hot my husband is, alone, in bed."

"Oh, no, no no no no. You're not gonna get all hot and adorable and turn into a god given gift right now, no!"

"A what now?" Derek was confused,

"We're going to that party, and it's finale."

Derek sighed, he didn't want to go to that stupid party, but he'll do it for Stiles.

"Dude!" Scott called when they walked through to the door to his house "you made it!!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Stiles said, he hit Derek in the ribs with his elbow, ignoring to growl he got from his husband.

"Ok, so there's people from my work here, they don't know about the supernatural, let's keep it that way, ok?" Scott said, mainly looking at Derek, who had a habit of growling whenever someone got too close to Stiles.

"Deal, right, Derek?" Stiles asked,

Derek sighed "Yeah, deal." 

"Great," Scott said "excuse me" he ran to the kitchen when he heard someone calling his name.

"Oh, there's Lydia!" Stiles said when he saw the red-headed girl.

"Let me guess, you're gonna go talk to her, and I need to socialize?" 

"Yep," Stiles said, and with that he ran to his friend, "Lydia!" Stiles called,

Derek held his drink in his hand, he walked around and looked for Erica, Boyd, maybe Isaac or just someone who would agree to hide him.

"Fuck, that man is hot" he heard someone next to him saying,

"What?" Derek asked,

"You see that man talking over there with the red-headed girl?" The man said,

"...yes" Derek eventually said,

"Just..he's so hot, I would love to have him for the night, show him the right things" the man said, and Derek tried not to spit his drink.

"I heard his husband is very possessive, very jealous" Derek said "he won't let other guys next to him"

The man smirked "Well, a night with me and he'll forget about his husband, and I'm sure it's just some nerd who tries to act all manly to impress his husband who is way hotter than him"

"Stiles!" Derek called to his husband "oh, I forgot to introduce myself..I'm the nerdy, possessive, very jealous husband."

"What's up babe?" Stiles ran to them, "I see you got a new friend" Stiles grinned,

"This is..what's your name again?"

"Adam" the man answered barely, scared of Derek's reaction.

"Great, Stiles, why won't you tell Adam how in love we are?" Derek asked,

"Well, for months, I was in love with him, but this idiot didn't notice, and when he finally did..I was so over the roof. Then we dated for the most amazing two years of my life, and then Derek proposed to me, I said yes, of course, and now we're married" Stiles smiled,

"Thanks, babe" Derek kissed Stiles, he knew Adam was looking at them "go talk to Lydia"

"O..k.." Stiles said slowly, he ran back to his friend.

"I'm sorry-, I didn't- I didn't know" Adam stuttered,

"Relax" Derek smiled, "just..for next to time, know to stay away from him, don't even think about him, or else..."

"Deal."


End file.
